


死结

by 13310101226



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13310101226/pseuds/13310101226
Summary: 发🚗part
Relationships: 北纬 - Relationship, 名侦探学院 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	死结

**Author's Note:**

> 发🚗part

这句话就像触发了一个开关一样，肉眼可见周峻纬情绪上的暴怒。他抓着避开他的那人后颈，强行把头掰了过来，咬上这人说完话后努力隐藏打颤的嘴唇。

是真的掠夺式的撕扯，郭文韬能清晰感受到口腔各处的疼痛。周峻纬仿佛是在惩罚他一般，牙齿磕在他的唇周，舌头不留余地地扫过他上颚、牙床各处，最后勾着他抵抗的舌尖不容闪躲。

郭文韬下巴被钳住，本能用双手抵抗，却被周峻纬直接压到了地上。两个人的接吻就像一场肉搏，激烈又冲撞，谁都没尝到太多甜头。

周峻纬夹住了郭文韬的双腿不让他乱动，慢慢从嘴上的吻转移到了脖颈。问周峻纬最喜欢的郭文韬身体部位排名，脖子绝对可以占据前三一席之地。他尤其爱穿着衬衣，脖子连着锁骨大敞的姿态，那里是他的创作之地，就像在一层不染的纸上画出一朵朵的玫瑰之花。娇艳欲滴、荼蘼盛放。

郭文韬气自己为什么每每到这种时候都太容易缴枪投降。周峻纬只是吻了他，然后那双拉琴过分好看的手在他身上流连就开始招架不住，任凭那人为所欲为。

周峻纬摸过腰，小腹依旧有紧实的肌肉。辗转到胸，他能感受到身下人越来越明显的颤栗。他看着郭文韬紧闭的双眼，他知道那双眼睛里此时一定盛满了湿淋淋的春水。就像那人平时做爱时咬紧的双唇，因为生怕一开启就泄漏了自己欲望。周峻纬学心理在洞察人上一丝一毫都太细致了，他爱看此人为他的情动、情难自抑，这让他刚才愤怒的心情稍微好了几分。扬起嘴角，由刚才的亲吻变成伸出了舌头轻轻舔着锁骨那的颈窝。

郭文韬被湿软的触感刺激到，不由得想要用手抓住东西来缓解自己的压抑。

“乖，我们去床上。”

周峻纬是一个极其讲究的人，做爱这种事讲究的是体验，尤其是跟自己所爱的人，那更要求各方面配合到高度愉悦。虽然他们交往这些年也玩过情趣在一些特殊的地方试过，但是更大多数还是喜欢在床上。

当下身被周峻纬握在手里的时候，郭文韬才从那强烈的冲击中明白了他们俩现在在床上坦诚相对的处境。他想抵抗，想拒绝来自周峻纬的慰藉，可是生理的欲望却让他溃不成军。周峻纬极其有技巧地从前端把玩到两个囊袋，他还记得他们第一次周峻纬帮他的时候，就没能撑多久的精关失守，在周峻纬意味又得意的笑容中羞红了脸。

周峻纬把他抱了起来，一只手还在伺候他的同时，另一只手抚上了他光滑的脊背。吻从耳朵顺着肩颈落了下来，就像停下伫立的蝴蝶，轻轻瘙痒着他的肌肤。被人玩着的前身，加剧了身体的颤栗。他跪坐在周峻纬身上，能明显感觉到自己股间下垫着的东西蠢蠢欲动。他知道那东西想往哪钻，但是最后残存的仅一丝力气，让他固执着不想让那人得逞，努力推开他们之间贴合的距离。

周峻纬看出怀抱里的人不乖，他微微退出了点距离，但是手上仍没放下那人的东西。

郭文韬感觉到这人故意放缓的速度，让他本来已快到达高潮的欲望又渐渐在往回倒流。这种被憋着的感觉实在不好受，周峻纬一直轻轻把玩着他的前端，不经意地用长出的指甲刮着他的泉眼，那种成千上万的酥麻感让他憋出了泪水。

“韬韬我们做个交易好不好？你把腿夹紧了，我让你舒服。”

周峻纬让他面对自己跪坐在了床上，他本能地收紧了双腿，而后就感觉到了那个发烫的硬物与自己大腿两端贴合的嫩肉不断交合。他觉得简直被磨得要起火，同时能看到对方的进出，与自己的那根就着同样频率的在对方手里律动。这样的观感让郭文韬羞得别开了头，周峻纬知道这人的害臊，终于放过那块被自己折磨得不行的腿肉，把郭文韬抱过来掰起下巴接吻。

或许是情动，不知怎么自然而然地郭文韬手就抱住了周峻纬的头，和他吻得认真投入。

周峻纬当然不可能就这么放过这个人，刚才那几下简直就是隔靴搔痒，完全满足不了他。大餐始终在后面。

一边揽过那个他一只手就能圈住的腰，另一边开始往那个秘密花园里探去。

这里没有为他们这场突发情潮准备的任何东西，但是周峻纬瞄准了郭文韬放在床头柜的精油。白松香混着橙花，是属于他们俩的味道。

前戏的扩充他都坦然接受，但是等感觉到周峻纬赤裸进入，他穴道的缝隙与那人的纹路亲密贴合时，才有了一丝慌张。

“别动。”但周峻纬一把抓住人的腰，哪容他逃。狠狠地贯穿了进去，甬道被完全撑开，郭文韬觉得他被一下下顶到了最深里。

“唔。”

“叫出来。”

倔强地摇着头，像被欺负了逞强的小兔子。

周峻纬有的是办法让他叫出来、还有哭出来。小兔子要红眼，才惹人怜啊。

他一下下顶着找到了郭文韬的开关处，在那个点上打磨、盘旋，就是不进攻。

下身失去了抚慰，后穴又被一直刺激着那个点，他像一条快要干涸的鱼，唯有眼前的人方能给他浇灌，已经忘记那番下定的决心。

“想要吗？想要自己说。”

“要你”

“想要什么？”

“要你…只要你！操…坏我。”

话音刚落就直捣黄龙，郭文韬被又狠又准地顶在了点上。

“啊！”

郭文韬已经感受到那个临界点了，但是周峻纬又握住了叫停。

“文韬不乖，说好的每次等我一起。”

“让我…给我吧～”前后实在被刺激得不行，想释放的欲望从大脑皮层喷涌而出，却被迫钳制住。

“爱我吗？”

“我爱你…”

“谁在操你？”

周峻纬这沉溺在欲望中的嗓音像更好的催化剂，伏在郭文韬耳边把他送到终点。

“峻纬…老公…”

最后已经快吐字不清，周峻纬仿佛得到莫大的满足，仿佛是惩罚了那个之说着“不爱他”口是心非的人。八年，他的文韬只有他一个人，怎么可能不爱他？他又怎么会允许那人不爱他！

把剩下还未说出的话，连着说话人的嘴卷入口中，下身用力，两人都在脑中闪过一片白中，悉数释放。


End file.
